Pirate's Revenge
by Metadron
Summary: Alexandra can't help but give up for her search for her brother. She saw the ship sink, she knows that he has to be dead by now. No one could've survived that. She joined a band of pirates and became their captain, now she must sail the sea. Looking for the people who wronged her.
1. Chapter 1

A woman clutched a rope, it being her lifeline. In her other hand she held her protection, her broadsword. It never left her side, unlike people she knew. Her name is Alexandra, but her crew calls her Captain Lex. Her crew had started out small, but then it grew from prisoners that she took in. When she suspected something was up with one of them, she would get rid of them. There were always more after all.

Alexandra sighed, enjoying the ocean breeze on her face when she noticed a sail in the distance. She dashed into her quarters and stole her telescope away from the desk it rested on. She leaned over the ship's side and located the ship through the telescope. "Blue cross, eh? Damn, they're more rich bastards!" Alexandra grinned and looked to her crew. "Aye, lads! Listen up!" She got their attention easily enough, they all looked at her. "We're gonna hit a bit of rough water in a moment.. We got a ship coming our way. Might have some goodies on it for all a' ya. Get preparations to board and fight!" When Alexandra commanded it, they followed it.

Alexandra went back to her quarter's and smiled to herself. She put the telescope back on her desk, then glanced at a picture of a dark-haired, fair-skinned, green-eyed man. She shut her eyes and turned the picture around. She couldn't let any of her men see her like this. To see this weakness of hers, it would ruin her reputation. She let out a shaky breath, then stood up straight. Alexandra looked up only to see the only girl crew member. "Captain, are you alright?"

Alexandra tensed up, then growled, "Get out, Vulpias! I'm fine, and if you say a word of this, I will have your head on a spike for an example to anyone who does not obey me!" Alexandra stormed past Vulpias and out on to the deck. All of the crew members were looking at her when she came up. They turned back to their work simultaneously.

Alexandra went over to the side of her ship and looked over, she could now see the bow of the approaching ship. She looked at her own ship's sail, it had the same blue cross as the others. Vulpias appeared at Alexandra's side. "Master?"

Alexandra pinched the bridge of her nose. her back to Vulpias, "I'm not anyone's master.. So, stop referring to me as such."

"Okay, well.." she continued on nervously, "Do you think that I could, um.. fight with the crew now?"

Alexandra turned on her heel, "Vulpias, that is an absolute no. You're not ready and we don't have supplies if someone gets hurt. I'm not going to risk it and neither are you." Anger showed on her face, but in her eyes stood worry. "Don't ask again."

"But-", she tried pleading.

"I said no, Vulpias! Understand?"

Her eyes grew wide, "Captain?" She was no longer looking at Alexandra, but past her.

"What?"

"They're fir-", she didn't get to finish her answer before they hit.

_**BOOM. PLOOSH. BOOM. **_

The crew and the captain looked out to sea to see that the ship was closer than expected. And were firing.

Alexandra looked to her crew, "Maneuver the ship out of range!" Alexandra grabbed her telescope from her quarters and looked out to sea. She saw a man looking through a scope at her ship then barking orders at the crew.

* * *

**I don't know if I'll write more of this story. I was just listening to POTC music and decided to write this.. This story is NOT based on POTC and it never will be. This story is just for fun, but if you want more, sure.. I'll write more. Want some descriptions of our two characters at the moment? **

**_Vulpias (Hu__man)_**

_Hair: Light Brown, Very Curly._

_Eyes: A blue, topaz color._

_Skin: White, tan. _

_Attitude: Known to lose train of thought, happy, is very hard-headed, but flees when scared she'll get hurt. Can be annoying._

_Back Story: Born to a poor family, she didn't know stealing was bad because she had seen her parents steal food from the marketplace when she was little. She was caught and put into jail, when Alexandra saved her from going._

**_Alexandra (Hu__man)  
_**_Hair: Black, wavy, long.  
_

_Eyes: Emerald_

_Skin: White._

_Attitude: Usually puts people in front of her, likes to help people (except for people she deems 'horrible'), will lash out if caught being 'weak', friendly._

_Back Story: Alexandra saw the ship her twin brother was on get attacked by the King's Navy, she was mentally scarred from this event. She thinks that if she avenges her brother, the pain she sees by looking at him and herself will go away. Alexandra was raised by her brother, so they were terribly close, their parents died in a house fire shortly after Alexandra was born so she never knew them. Their neighborhood Innkeeper took them in, but kicked out her brother when he turned 18. Alexandra holds no hope that her brother is alive._

**_Relationship (Alexandra & Vulpias): _**_Alexandra pretends not to enjoy Vulpias' company, but really truly does enjoy it. Alexandra usually falls asleep listening to Vulpias talk at night. Alexandra has Vulpias stay in her quarter's because Vulpias didn't want to sleep with the rest of the crew. Vulpias pulls pranks on Alexandra while she's sleeping. Vulpias has also been known to draw on Alexandra. Vulpias usually helps Alexandra with her hair and clothing. They enjoy each other's company, and ignore the crew's comments about them (most of the time, if Alexandra is in a bad mood, she'll go on the offensive and it'll end with a few fingers missing.)._

**_R&R please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

The crew tried maneuvering away from the other ship, but their only exit was through a rocky canal. Alexandra decided against that and decided to face the opposing ship. "We'll have to be quick. If they're shooting at us, they know who we are and what we fight for." Alexandra drew up a plan and the crew listened. "This'll be hard, but we can definitely do it." They set to their plan.

Alexandra waited and watched as they drew nearer to the other ship. The ship signaled that they were going to board. They tied ropes to Alexandra's ship so the ships wouldn't float apart. What looked like the captain of the other ship came across. He wore a hood over his face, but he had power over the people who followed him. "Where's the captain of this ship?" Restlessness swept through Alexandra's crew, unsure of what to do. This wasn't part of the plan.

Vulpias took an uneasy step forward, "Uh..", she looked down, thinking for a moment before going on, "..I'm the Captain."

They all looked to her, except for Alexandra. She bowed her and shook it slowly, mumuring to herself, "Stupid girl." She looked up from the floor to see some of her crew looking anxiously at her. She sighed, then walked forward. "I'm captain, she's nothing but a crew member."

"But, Alexan!-", Vulpias started.

"Hush, girl!", Alexandra turned to her. "You already have yourself in enough trouble as is."

Vulpias bowed her head, "Yes, ma'am."

One of the crew members of the other ship, was whispering to another. "But, a woman can't be a captain. They can barely control their-" He was nudged in the ribs by a fellow crew member after he'd caught Alexandra glaring at them.

"I think my crew member has a point. How could _you _be a captain? Because I certainly know they just don't give those out." You could barely see the smug smirk on his face because of his hood.

"I'll tell you, but not here. Meet us at the tavern in Mayport. It's the nearest one I can think of. And if you don't trust us to be there. You may take her..", Alexandra pointed to Vulpias, "...as hostage until we reach the port. Then she returns to my control. Do we have a deal?"

The captain gave a slight glance back at his crew then gave a small nod. "I would take it that she would be under our control if you do not come to the port." She gave a nod. "Men, take her. Then, set for Mayport." He turned to walk away then stopped. "I suspect we'll see you there."

Two of his crew members walked into the crowd of Alexandra's crew and grabbed Vulpias. Alexandra turned away from it, looking to her crew. "Set for Mayport. No delays."

"Captain!" It was Vulpias. Alexandra didn't look to her, but ignored her.

* * *

**Please R&R! Sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be longer!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The other ship reached the port first and started unloading. From where Alexandra stood she could see where they were heading in the big mess that was the market. Alexandra reached the docks and made way for Vulpias, but before she did, she yelled back at her crew. "Make sure you tie her down! I don't want my ship gone." The crew set to work without hesitation.

Alexandra had lost sight of the other captain and Vulpias. She walked slowly past each shop, looking in them briefly for the two. She noticed most of the people here were like Vulpias. Some had antlers with little bob tails, some with fox tails, some with lizard-like tails, and some who had beaks and wings. Alexandra thought they looked odd all mixed together like that, but she also thought them interesting.

"Miss! Miss!", Alexandra turned to see a little boy run up to her with a letter. "A man told me to give this to you."

He gave her the letter and was about to run off again when she stopped him. "Hey, did he already pay you?"

The little kid tilted his head, "Pay me? I'm not a courier, ma'am. Just kind."

Alexandra blinked and thought to herself, _"Why would a kid.. Eh, whatever. I'm still give him something." _She shook her head and dug out 20 bucks. "Here, kid. I wouldn't trust the guy who gave you this letter."

"Why not, miss?" His head tilted to the side. "Is he a bad man?"

"Yes, he is. Now, if you ever get in trouble, I will help you out. Kay, kid? Just send a message to Alexandra J. Ranta." Alexandra smiled and ruffled up his hair. Her eyes widened feeling something like knobs on his head. "What are those?"

"Huh? Oh! Those are my knubs.. They grow into antlers or so papa says.. He says that they should start showing around next spring." He smiled up at Alexandra. "Have yours came in?"

She laughed, "I will never antlers. I'm a human, I'm just this. No tail or horns or anything."

The little boy gasped, "That's horrible! I couldn't imagine having no antlers!"

"Oscar! Who're you talking to?!" A woman called from inside the bakery nearby. "What'd I tell you about talking to strangers!"

"Uh-oh. Mama's wondering where I'm at. I have to go." He ran away.

Alexandra sighed and was about to walk off before she noticed that he hadn't taken the 20 from her. She walked into the bakery, the smell of hot bread wafting out of the ovens. She stood by the register, waiting. A chubby, cute little woman came up to the register shortly after. "Sorry for the wait, honey. What can I get you?"

"I'll take a couple rolls if you have some, but do you have a youngster around? Little boy with brown hair and green eyes?" The woman's eyes got wide, then glanced towards the back of the bakery.

"What'd he do?" She turned and yelled, "Oscar! C'mere!" While she went over to the oven rack to get bread, he came in. She placed a small basket in front of Alexandra with 5 rolls in it.

"Oh, he's not in trouble. He just forgot something." Alexandra picked up a roll and tore it in half. She ate half while the two looked at her.

The woman gave her a look of confusion, "What'd he forget?"

"His money. He delivered something to me because a friend of mine asked him to. I was going to pay him since my friend didn't." Alexandra ate the other half. "That's the best bread I've had in a while. Thank you."

"Uhm, thanks, miss.. But, what was he delivering?" She asked, concern now replacing confusion.

"Just a letter. You may see it if you wish, just so you know I'm not lying.", Alexandra took it out and showed the woman, "There's really no rotten business involved if that's what's worrying you."

"Alright." She let out a sigh of relief. "Oscar, get your money from the nice lady."

Oscar stepped up to the counter, Alexandra leaned down to him and whispered, "You can have a roll to if you want. Here." Alexandra took a roll out of the little basket and gave him the 20 dollars along with it.

Oscar whispered back to Alexandra after accepting the small gift. "Ma'am, may I ask you question?" Alexandra nodded, "Why are you so nice when most people like you are so rude?"

Alexandra sighed, "Kid, people who are rude.. they just aren't right up here..", she poked her forehead,".. They were hurt very badly by someone or by themselves. And, usually they're really just angry at that person, not you. But, they make mistakes."

"Oh. Well, okay. I hope they get better...", he smiled at her,".. Bye, Alexandra!" He ran off to the back of the bakery.

Alexandra stood back up to get a sad look from the mother. "Deary, are you alright?"

"Yes, uhm.. what's your name?"

"Roe. I take it yours is Alexandra?" Her arms were crossed.

"Yes, ma'am, it is. Thank you for the bread. It is wonderful. How much for it?" Alexandra picked up the basket and the letter.

"Only 10 dollars, hun." There was a crash from the back, she looked to the sound. "Oscar D. Lockhart! You better not be making a mess!" She turned back to me. "I'm going to see what that was.. Just leave the money on the register." Roe walked away. Alexandra put the money on the register and strolled away with bread and letter in hand.

She followed the directions on the letter and it led her to the tavern. She walked in and didn't see them. She went over to the bartender, "You got any downstairs?"

"A fellow and a woman went down there. You sure you want to go down there?" He looked as if he could honestly care less, but she answered anyway.

"Yes, because she's _my _woman." He perked up at that.

"You _like_ the animals? I thought all humans thought they were dirty."

I growled at him, "Where's the downstairs?"

"Over there, sweetheart." He pointed to the floor, near the door. There was a little hatch leading down.

"Thanks, babe." Alexandra went down.

* * *

**Please R&R!  
**


End file.
